In general, methacrylic resins, which are excellent in optical properties (e.g., transparency) and weather resistance, have traditionally been used in various applications including lighting fixtures, displaying elements used in signboards and other devices, optical elements used in displays and other devices, interior decoration elements, building components, electronic and electric parts, and medical devices. These applications often require, in addition to optical properties and weather resistance, mechanical properties such as flexibility, flex resistance, shock resistance, and pliability.
To improve these mechanical properties, methacrylic resin compositions made of a methacrylic resin and various other resins have been proposed. For example, it has been proposed to blend a methacrylic resin with multi-layered acrylic rubber particles produced by emulsion polymerization (Patent Document 1). Furthermore, for example, methacrylic resin compositions made of a methacrylic resin and a block copolymer having a methacrylic ester polymer block and an acrylic ester polymer block are known (Patent Documents 2 and 3).
Adding such various other resins may lead to low transparency due to poor dispersion and, in the cases of films and sheets, may lead to dimpling defects to cause poor appearances. To completely solve these problems, it is necessary to develop the ultimate method for improving mechanical properties such as flexibility, flex resistance, shock resistance, and pliability without adding any other resin.